Missing Futures: Gosai's Foolishness
by Tenka-Parker
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a crossover of Mad Father, Ib, Witch's house, HetaOni, Paranoiac, The Crooked Man, Mermaid Swamp, Corpse Party and Five Nights at Freddy's. Characters names are changed, this product is not used for any benefit and belong to their respective owners. This is from Gosai's POV and is part of the Missing Futures Series. Enjoy</html>
1. A Child's Eyes

**A Child's Eyes**

Gosai was sitting in class still; it was after-school and just about everyone had gone home. That is, except the students in detention. Gosai was known for being rebellious and a genius, he made witty remarks to students and teachers who disagree with him. Gosai was a good student and was very popular but having common sense in social exchange was something that he did not master well. Gosai flipped his ash colored hair back to reveal his yellow eyes, the golden sun matching the shade of his irises when it abruptly got dark. A few cliques just started laughing, they thought it was a power outage at first then realized it was that the sun was already gone at only four o' clock and then began to panic. Gosai gave a long moan of frustration and exasperation.

"Great…" he sighed, "It's my turn." Gosai stood up; he wore a white baggy T-shirt but was covered by a maroon colored hoodie that held tight to his body. A silver chain hung out from his black jeans pocket, he carried his father's pocket watch at all times. He wore black with dark red trimmed shoes that had multi-colored laces. "Everyone get out of the room and go home." Gosai looked to them, they stood still and few of them ran out as soon as he spoke, they didn't want to be there anyway. He glared at the remaining people. "I said _go_!" he shouted passionately. The teacher sat back in his chair smirking then stood up, fixing his tie slightly the red tie getting tighter on him around the white colored shirt.

"It is time." He smirked pleasantly as a portal appeared behind him and the teacher went inside while beaconing Gosai to come in. Gosai sneered and rubbed his arm, he was both furious and hesitant; he always hated this. Ever since he was a child he knew what he was gong to have to do. When he was born with golden eyes, his parents knew immediately that he was going to be doomed to the Travel. The Travel was defined as a competition amongst four travelers and only one of which would get out alive, there was mention of a healer in white, a warrior in gold, a violet savior and a bringer of black magic. The four travelers would usually fight amongst each other and one could bring death to another, or anyone there. It was not likely to have anyone return at all, but there have been ones that return.

"Tch." He got up and stepped in front of the portal giving a deep breath since he had no clue as to where he was going. "Damnit." He stepped into the portal where he saw a mixture of green and blue, giving a teal effect that matched the portal he had just entered, Gosai ran through the portal now as fast as he could when things began to take form, an entire forest was now in front of him. Gosai looked behind him to find that the portal had gone and it now was a forest full of pine trees, there were beautiful flowers placed behind him, directions and a stump of where he assumed a tree had once been. He looked to the stump, hearing a voice and seeing an echo in a way. There was a black cat sitting on the stump that was talking to an echo of a girl. The girl was pretty; she wore a red hoodie and shorts. Her golden hair fell down, it was short but it was beginning to look dirty.

"Humans shouldn't be out here. Too dangerous." The cat spoke to the girl; the blond girl said nothing and ventured down to where there was a huge amount of roses, thorns everywhere. The girl looked around for some reason found a machete within the trees, she attempted to use it on the roses but it didn't even make a dent in them. The girl turned back, her green eyes shining brightly matching a green pin in her hair. "Kigakiku." The name pounded into his head, he immediately assumed it was her name. She went back up to where she was before and then ventured further north. "Kigakiku" then used the machete to cut a smaller rose bush; he followed her and found a massive house. Gosai knew this would end badly the black cat was now on a different stump and this time the girl didn't look to the cat she walked straight inside the house. Gosai took a breath and was about to open the door himself when she came running out now, the black cat was no longer an echo.

"You must be the one who can change all this." The cat spoke, but in a different tone this time. "Perhaps you can save her, since she could not save herself." The cat now vanished and another echo of what looked like a monster crawled after the girl. Her legs were gone, the yellow dress she wore was stained with blood on the hem, but her legs were not the only thing missing. Blood soaked the child's cheeks and there were empty sockets where her eyes had once been. Gosai almost threw up at the sight, he didn't have a good control over his stomach but he was confident that he could save the girl from this monstrosity.

"I might be." He said back to the cat, "But what exactly am I to change...?" Gosai watched the monster crawl, that had to have been a child. Who could have done something like that to her? Gosai saw that the violet hair was stained with blood as well as the dress. "Am I to save the girl or the monster?"

"I wish I could tell you." The cat gave a sniffling tone as it were crying. Gosai ran after the two girls, the girl looked to be thirteen and the monster was young like a child, she must've been at least seven. Just a child. Gosai sighed again, he wanted more answers but he found a letter by the stump where the cat had last been. He picked it up and read the note

Dear Kigakiku,

I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. There's an old legend that says a witch lives in the forest, and kidnaps children who get lost there. Your friend's house is very near the forest, so… I was worried about you. Your friend's name was Ayame, right? I don't

The note stopped there though it seemed incomplete. Gosai set the note back down and continued south, the roses were gone somehow and a heavy rain started. Gosai saw the echoes of the two girls, the monster had been stabbed. Gosai couldn't recall if that was there earlier or not.

"A hunter, isn't he? And he even sent you that letter. What a good father. So then, I suppose you're worried about what'll happen when you're gone? It'll be just fine." The golden girl, who he now confirmed it to be Kigakiku, was talking to the monster in a playful manner, it seemed… cruel. "I'll give him Kigakiku's share of love. And I'll take her share of love too. So…" Gosai started running to them.

"Kiku?" a man standing there, he had a heavy green jacket shut tight around him and worn dark denim jeans with black hunting boots. This sounded like Kigakiku's father, calling her by a nickname; he looked like a hunter as well.

"Sir, please stand back…" Gosai started but he couldn't touch them, they were just echoes.

"Kigakiku?! Are you safe?! Are you hurt?! Are you hurt anywhere? Wh-What?! Why…" he seemed panicked about her before he even noticed the monster she was being threatened by, but by the way the monster responded broke his heart in a moment, the monster who he now assumed to be Ayame slowly crawled closer and began mumbling.

"Fh…fha…aa…th… …dh…dha…" she groaned in pain, why couldn't she speak? Did she not know how? Gosai slowly formed them together.

"Fath…er…? Dad…?" Gosai mumbled silently, and then ran in front of the monster as if to protect it. Ayame was injured badly, maybe Kigakiku stabbed her because she thought she had done it to herself or it was done a supernatural force, many things were done by supernatural forces.

"S-STAY AWAY, MONSTER!" The father shouted and aimed the gun for legless Ayame, Gosai moved forward to push the gun's aim up, but the father's arm stayed in place. Their arms went through each others'. The bullets went through Gosai and to the dying monstrosity. The two began to walk away and the girl, Kigakiku, stopped for a moment and giggled then continued with her father. Gosai turned back to the body, the dress and hair now soaked with both blood and rain. Gosai touched her head, his hand went through her hair, he couldn't actually touch her.

"A life is a life…" he mumbled, "No one should decide when it should be taken." Gosai got up and looked to Kigakiku and her father. Another name- Shinri. Shinri and Kigakiku. He went back to look for the note, "kidnaps children who get lost there. Your friend's house is very near the forest," the smudge at the bottom would have marked the name of her father; the blobs were hard to read. He managed to make out the letter first letter must have been an "S". He then ran back to where Ayame's remain once were, they had vanished and the black cat that was talking to him earlier had now became an echo once more and now took the remains somewhere else, it looked to Gosai and pointed it's whiskers out and vanished with the remains soon after. Gosai shouted for a moment in frustration, someone had died already. If someone had died already it wasn't a monster, there was only supposed to be one monster per dimension and for it to die immediately meant something was horribly wrong.

"Hey, cat!" Gosai looked around he knew not what to do. The cat did not appear, he ran after the two, he wanted to talk to Shinri but he ended up in and endless cycle he turned left and got no where he turned around and got a bright sky, when had it stopped raining? When he got out to the sun he collapsed by some flowers, the same ones from earlier. Had he ran around the world? He walked north to find that the house was now real and so was the black cat. He didn't talk to it; he ignored it entirely and went into the house. The house was light dimly, three candles in each holder and two holders were in the room split equally apart an equally beautiful plants sat about the room. Gosai walked forward to the first door he saw which was between the two candle holders; he looked and saw a paper upon the wall, he stepped closer then noticed something on the floor. Gosai was smart enough to know what would happen if he stepped on it so he walked around and looked to the message.

"COME TO MY ROOM"

The message then vanished, Gosai stepped over the button and went back out into the lobby, the door vanished behind him and the cat appeared next to him, he ignored it still. If that cat was going to talk to him then it would whenever it wanted until then he wouldn't bother with it. The room gave a much colder feeling; there was a pair of sewing scissors chained to a desk and dresser in a corner. It was a rather small room. He investigated the dresser but it was entirely empty, he then went to the door, at least venture further. He rattled the door knob, to no surprise it wouldn't open. He turned and went down the other hall. It was narrow to the nearest room it wasn't far at all, but to go up the hall, opposite of the plant a few steps away from him, was a grandfather clock. Ticking properly and had the correct time, why was this place so strange to him? It seemed perfectly normal, minus the message and door vanishing behind him. Gosai walked up to the clock, the hands looked like daggers more than hands. He looked to his side and found another door and walked inside, the room gave a warmer feelingGosai walked yup than the room with the chained scissors. There was a desk with a golden desk lamp, a pot of flowers and a journal, there was cabinet in the corner and a large pile of packages. He looked through packages, empty tins, a teddy bear and other empty packages. He went to the journal, it had a hard cover, a bright red one, it was labeled as a "Witch's Diary". He looked at the open page.

"I was sick, so no one played with me. My father and my mother didn't love me."

He picked up the teddy bear, some of the other empty tins and packages but nothing else struck him as something that could be used. He looked at the cabinet and tried to open it. The label read: "Opens when the house returns to normal." He walked out of the room and went down the hallway as he went into the lobby then Kigakiku was in the house and ran into him. Her eyes grew wide; she did not expect someone else to be in here. Gosai ignored her and held the teddy bear in his hands and leaned up against the wall, she snatched the teddy bear from his hands and went into the other room.

"Hey…!" he got up and went after her, but when he went in; she hand cut off all the bear's limbs. He looked at the bear, horrified. Why would she do something like that? He picked up the limbs and put them in his coat pocket and watched her run off again, he followed her once more; it was obvious she was up to something. Gosai looked back to the scissors, they were bloody. Why were they bloody is they were just used on a teddy bear…? He went into the other room, where he saw Kigakiku place the torso of the bear in a basket with another teddy bear; the basket was in the center of the room. The walls were a worn white and the floor was red like the rest of the place but it was covered by a large carpet. There was an unlocking sound somewhere around here but his attention now turned to the message upon the wall.

…

Gosai scoffed with exasperation.

"Why the hell is there a paper here if there's no message!?" Gosai twitched with frustration, and then sighed with an attempt of relief. Maybe the message vanished when she placed the torso in the basket. Kigakiku walked out of the room, entirely ignoring him now. Gosai followed her out the door and heard the sound of a pot breaking, she stopped for a moment then took a few steps forward though Gosai stood still by the doorway when she was a few steps away from the next door a giant teddy bear appeared moving toward her. Gosai took a step forward as Kigakiku turned around, Gosai snatched her wrist and pulled her through the doorway and followed her through. The bear was too big to come through, Gosai peeped through the doorway, somehow it was already gone. Gosai walked through and lead Kigakiku through. She must've known what to do, but she didn't have the common sense to be on her guard. As they went back to the room with the scissors chained to the workbench, the door was now open for some reason. Kigakiku looked like she wanted to talk to him but he didn't want to hear a word from her, as he opened the now unlocked door, he thought for a moment. "What if Ayame was actually Kigakiku and vice versa…?" he shook the thought away, that isn't possible! Gosai didn't give it much more thought but then one more thought came up. Body swap may be possible if giant teddy bears can move and try to sit on people. It might be entirely possible, if something that weird can happen. It's been thought up before; maybe this is where the first rumor started… No, he had to save the real Kigakiku. There was a large table with eight chairs around it; the table had a giant white clean tablecloth on it, fitted perfectly to it. The chair looked fine and the red cushions looked very comfortable. Gosai looked at the note on the table, "TASTE POISON" Gosai sighed exasperated at the note, he admired the set-up of the table. The tea set, a candle holder and something in the very middle. Gosai and Kigakiku moved closer, it looked like a skull decorated punch bowl to Gosai, and it held a green soup. Strange color for soup. He looked to the other side of the table which looked exactly the opposite, mirrored in a way. He looked upon the wall where there was a fireplace at the center of the wall and up above was three wine bottles upon a single shelf equally apart from the fireplace on opposite sides, onto his right from facing the fireplace was a door and there was a message upon the wall, it was up a bit higher than usual but still within eye distance.

"THE COOK IS BUSY

LEND A HAND."

Gosai scoffed at the message, and looked south to the room, there was a doorway where he thought the door that vanished would lead him to the lobby. Gosai walked over to it, he heard Kigakiku go the other way. When he opened the door, he did end up where he started. The cat screeched at him but he gave no concern or worry to what it was saying. He went back and went through the door that had the message to it. Kigakiku was talking to an invisible person when he came in.

"Ah, I'm busy, so busy…" the person was saying to her, she was about to speak, probably saying that she could "lend a hand" but he knew that wouldn't end well. He took out the bear's limbs he picked up earlier and handed them over to the invisible person, presuming it was the cook.

"Oh, thank you. I was in need of a hand, or two." The cook gave a bit of a cheery tone. "Let me show my appreciation." It stopped cutting for just a moment and gave Gosai a silver key, Gosai then handed Kigakiku the key. Gosai had no idea what to use it for; keys didn't really work as keys in this house. Gosai turned to find Kigakiku reading a book, another red hard-cover book, he missed the title but read the paragraph she was reading at the time.

People of ruling and wealthy classes have long enjoyed dining with silverware. By using such hard to clean cutlery, they could hire servants to demonstrate their wealth. In addition, silver utensils change color upon contact with poison, making them quite useful.

Kigakiku knew immediately what to do as soon as she read that, she pushed past Gosai and back into the other room, the dining room. She walked straight up to the strangely colored soup and put the silver key into the soup.

"Of course." Gosai looked to the key now inside the soup, they had just read that silverware changes color in the presence of poison, but knowing that, how could knowing that it poison help them get out? Use it to melt the door? No that would be acid, why would they need something like that? He pondered for awhile as they key began to change black. As soon as it changed color there was an unlocking sound somewhere. Gosai went out the door to see what the black cat was doing; maybe it knew where to go next or where it was to lead to next, but when he walked out and looked to the black cat; the table that had the vase knocked off it moved toward him. Gosai panicked and ran back through the door, when he came back, Kigakiku was covered in soot.

"Did you go into the fireplace…?" Gosai asked with suspicion, why would she look there? This was a strange house though. Gosai brushed it off and started walking toward the kitchen where the invisible cook was. Kigakiku started to follow him to the door, Gosai held it open for her; when she passed the shelf with the wine bottles on it, one of them fell off right as she passed it. Something didn't want her here. Gosai held the door open still and touched her shoulder lightly. "You okay?" he asked, she looked at the ground and smiled, it gave him chills though it was of joy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, Gosai couldn't help but horrified for some reason. "Are you okay?" she looked to him with worry but this didn't feel right. Gosai shouldn't have been here. He shouldn't be talking with her either.

"Yeah, just trying to get out. How did you get here? I mean… I was sent here because I need to be here, but why would you be here?" Gosai asked and shut the door behind her as she walked through. They both looked over at the now unlocked door in the corner; Gosai almost hit himself when he saw it. They should've known that was it. Kigakiku went through the door first and walked up the oak stairs; they weren't very steep but there were more than expected. They went up the stairs and as they were about to turn they saw a girl with violet hair and golden eyes walking up the stairs in the same red dress from earlier, but she wasn't bloody or legless yet, Gosai was now eager to know.

"Pretty much the same as you, I guess. I was sent here because something wants me here, it didn't leave me alone." Kigakiku explained rather emotionless, she was definitely hiding something, Gosai could tell but just barely. The two had given the same amount of information without any details. When they went up the last steps they came to a long hallway; Gosai couldn't see any doors yet but Kigakiku just walked on and went through the first door, where she found a stone floor, it was like a hallway at first but as they walked through they saw barrels all over, there a dresser full of cobweb and a giant web with a butterfly in the center. Neither of them bothered with the butterfly, Gosai knew well enough that the butterfly was probably the spider's meal. Kigakiku found some rope in one of the barrels. Gosai left immediately after they did; Gosai had arachnophobia, so he was pretty anxious in that room. Kigakiku soon left as well since she didn't find much other than a message upon the wall which didn't give Gosai much comfort.

THE SPIDER HAS POOR EYES

HE CAN'T EVEN TELL COLORS APART

Gosai waited by the black cat next to a suit of armor and a vase of roses; it was in the middle of the hallway against an indent on the wall. It had two red flags up above the cat and the vase of roses. Gosai was shaking off the feeling of spiders on his skin; he got that feeling whenever he thought about spiders, he kicked the edge of the carpet back and forth then went into the next room and found many different bookcases and even more intriguing books. Kigakiku didn't even bother looking like he did. He looked for anything about the house and the first book he picked up he found something, instantly.

Keys do not open doors in the witch's house. Something else must serve as a key.

Gosai thought it was rather blunt but that was the only thing he found useful considering the rest of the book was blank. He went to the next book and opened it, also useful and just about as blunt.

The form of the house changes based upon the witch's magic.

Gosai sighed again and moved to the next bookcase behind him, he noticed Kigakiku was talking with an invisible librarian who looked like she was organizing books. He didn't think anything was wrong with the two but went to look what they were talking about anyway.

"Sorting these books isn't going well… Need something to tie them together…" the invisible librarian spoke. Gosai had picked up some rope earlier, he handed it to the invisible librarian. "Ah! You're giving me this?" it asked, Gosai nodded and smiled a little. "Thank you! …Take this." It said and handed over a book. The cover said "The Book of Death", Gosai knew to keep it shut and not to read it but that was the first thing Kigakiku wanted to do, she opened the book and almost began to read but Gosai snatched it and shut it immediately, he sighed and went back to the other books, to find a "Funny Story", he was eager to read something to lighten the mood.

Once upon a time, there was a rich man pulling along a cart full of treasure. His cart had broken down in the woods, but there came a passing hunter and his dog. The rich man pleaded to the hunter to keep a close eye on his cart, to which the hunter agreed. The rich man went to get a new cart. Meanwhile the hunter kept watch. Night soon fell, and the hunter grew worried for his elderly mother still at home. So the hunter told the dog to watch the cart and went home to check on his mother. When the man returned, he saw the dog on guard. So he gave the dog a reward for his master, a silver coin, to carry in his mouth. The dog ran all the way home and brought his master the coin. But the hunter flew into a rage. "I told you to watch the cart, and what did you do? You stole from it!" So the master killed the dog.

There was laughter that flew from the chair, a cackling, it was a cruel sound. Gosai moved on and found newspaper clippings from a book.

XX/XX: XX Residence Burns Down

XX and his wife XX were found dead in the wreckage. Their bodies were found to have stab wounds, so it is suspected they were murdered and the building then set aflame. Additionally, XX's only daughter Ayame (currently 7) has been missing since the fire. The police…

The rest was missing, Gosai shut the book. So this witch was probably Ayame, so one question was answered but there was so many more now. Why were they murdered? Did she run away? Was she taken hostage? If so, why? How come she became a witch? Was she a witch when her parents were murdered or after? Gosai had so many questions.

"Hey, do you know who this Ayame is?" Gosai asked and showed her the book with the newspaper clippings in it. Kigakiku read and her grip on the book tightened as she read, she didn't want Gosai to read this.

"Nope, no clue." She gave a confused look and put the book up again. Gosai looked at the mirror next to the bookcase, what a strange place for a mirror. There were plants in corners or just about in vases on top of tables and bookcases were organized, why would a mirror be against the back wall in the center of the room? Kigakiku looked in the mirror and smiled a little at her reflection, Gosai looked around wondering if the mirror was a key component to get through, he held up the Book of Death up to the mirror as if it would summon something.

"Hey can you step away form the mirror for a second?" Gosai asked, Kigakiku shrugged but stepped away from the mirror, he held up the Book of Death up to the mirror again, something moved but there was no clicking sound that meant something had unlocked. Kigakiku stepped up to the mirror again when Gosai stepped away; she sure was full of herself. Gosai looked in the mirror as well and suddenly the reflection of Ayame appeared behind her and the mirror cracked with their reflections. Kigakiku stepped back and Gosai turned around to see if she actually was there, but there was nothing at all.

"Was that what you were trying to do? Scare me? Well done." She gave a fake applaud of sarcasm.

"No, isn't what I was aiming for but I guess that's what I got… Do you know who that was?" Gosai asked, and looked back to her, that girl in a long red night gown. She had sickening yellow skin color, probably because she actually was ill.

"I think that would've been Ayame from what you showed me." Kigakiku said with a softer tone. She must've calmed down, Gosai assumed she just got sassy when she was freaked out. "Come on, let's keep going. I don't want to be here any longer than I need to. I'd think you'd want to get out to." She said then smiled and took his arm and began walking, Gosai began walking with her. He started to trust her but doubted, complete trust.

"You're right. To the room across the hall?" Gosai inquired as she nodded. Maybe that Book of Death could be useful in the other room; he hoped it would be, he didn't want to carry that thing anymore than he needed to. When they walked out they heard the suit of armor walking away, Gosai turned to look but Kigakiku kept walking into the other room, the suit of armor was gone, Gosai then ran back to Kigakiku and followed her down, there was two cases of glass, he didn't care for what was inside, the looked at a picture on one of the walls and saw a white cat playing with a ball of wool, he looked up and saw another bookcase full of cobwebs, which yet again gave him the creeps. Kigakiku was down the hall then; he went down and saw a painting of a lady with her parasol by a river. She looked beautiful yet so sad, Gosai sighed with admiration then shook it off and went back to focus to find Kigakiku standing by a bookcase with one book missing. Gosai put the Book of Death in the empty spot, they heard the lid of the glass case coming off and then wobbling sound when they started to walk back.

"I don't like this…" she said, Gosai looked at the lady with the parasol in the painting, she was now looking at the two of them, grinning at them.


	2. Changing a Twisted Fate

**Changing A Twisted Fate**

Gosai pulled the painting off the wall with rage and took Kigakiku's arm harshly and demanded her to get back. Kigakiku backed up against the bookcase as Gosai took a few steps closer and found out that there was something dragging against the ground was going after them. Gosai ran back to Kigakiku and ran behind the bookcase; Kigakiku wanted to run away but Gosai knew that she would die if he did that. It was right next to them when he began running with her again.

"Go! Go! GO!" he pushed against her back and then fled the room. It didn't seem to move past the door. Gosai couldn't believe this; practically everything was trying to kill them! He didn't even know what that thing was.

"Don't tell me what to do." Kigakiku sighed as if she was stressed; Gosai wasn't too surprised. The black cat showed up again sitting by a pot on the ground.

"Do you dare to go in again?" the black cat spoke to Kigakiku mainly. Kigakiku was silent and didn't get the chance to answer because Gosai slammed the door open and found that there was nothing trying to crush them anymore. Gosai looked at the glass cases again to find that the lid had popped up. There was a model of a blue butterfly in the glass case; Gosai took it into his hands gently. Kigakiku snatched it from him and walked out quickly. I guess she knew what to do with it. Gosai followed her for a moment but didn't go into the room full of barrels. The cat seemed like it wanted to talk to him. Gosai kneeled down by the cat.

"Can I help you?" Gosai asked awkwardly; he was talking to a cat…

"Who are you?" the cat questioned with a slight tilt of its head. Gosai kneeled down by the cat; he was now interested.

"Gosai; why do you ask? You didn't ask her." Gosai said and pet the cat and sighed, the only reason he was staying out there was because that room gave him the creeps and he didn't want to return to it.

"I didn't need to." The cat replied; that phrasing caught Gosai's attention. 'I didn't need to', the words said it all. The cat knew Kigakiku already despite the fact she was trying to escape. Was the cat planning on trapping her and wasn't planning on him showing up? Why would it need her?

"What do you by you 'didn't need to'…?" he already knew the answer but the cat couldn't reply because the harsh opening of the door startled both Gosai and the cat. Kigakiku looked at the kneeling Gosai but didn't see the black cat. Gosai went to explain but the cat was gone form his sight as well. The yellow butterfly in her hands flew away from her and into a crack somewhere among the walls. An unlocking sound came from the final door they hadn't gone through yet. Kigakiku looked like she was going to ask but then assumed that he was just being weird like usual. Gosai followed her through the door and found a staircase that had bags scattered all across it, it was a complete mess! What had happened here?

"So what was going on while I got the other butterfly?" Kigakiku asked as they quickly climbed up the stairs.

"Just… catching my breath." He replied, as they tried to get past all the jute bags thrown across the stairs. It was hard to place footing but they got through quickly when they walked through the next door they were found a bleak room which looked like it would be part of a dungeon. There was a single candelabrum in the wall which had blood behind it. Gosai touched the wall; it was still wet and sticky… It must've been fresh blood. Kigakiku walked out without him, Gosai ran after her. He couldn't let her have the opportunity swap bodies with Ayame… She wouldn't want to swap bodies with her so maybe she would be put in a bad place, forced maybe? Either way she was in danger. Gosai pushed forward despite her being a bit of a bitch. Kigakiku walked to the side to avoid a knife and then as she pushed forward another three knives went after her, which she still avoided. Gosai followed her movements a little out of sync; if he moved with her he would've been stabbed. Gosai and Kigakiku went through the door and found another jute bag in the corner; it had a small tear so Kigakiku tore it open. Gosai cringed at the sight; it was filled with dead cats. What the Hell kind of person would kill cats and keeps them in a bag?!

"What…? The fuck is that?!" he half gagged at the sight. Kigakiku completely ignored it and went into the door to her right where there was a message upon the wall and a small area of water with a frog in the middle. Kigakiku read the message.

DO YOU LIKE FROGS?

Kigakiku turned to the frog and nodded; the frog hopped to her and practically joined the party. Gosai sighed and looked at his reflection in the shallow, empty water… but he did not see his own reflection. It was of a beautiful girl, she had violet hair and orange eyes like the sunset, she looked a bit German. However her facial expression is something that would haunt him. The woman eyes were slanted in an angry yet pleased fashion and she had a smirk ear-to-ear. The she looked like an angle but had the mind of madman inside her. What has this beautiful creature become? Gosai had to turn away from the sight and fled the room to try and get the reflection of the girl out of his head. Gosai focused to the work at hand again after a few minutes; Kigakiku had already found a switch and had the frog pull it for her. There was a narrow bridge and they knew it couldn't hold either of their weights. The frog came back to her; Kigakiku seemed to be good with animals. Gosai walked over to Kigakiku as she collected the frog. The clicking sound of a door unlocking caught their attention. Kigakiku moved toward it without a word to him; did she always keep to herself? She seemed a bit hostile… Gosai opened his mouth as if to say something but the image of Ayame walking toward them gave him a start but Kigakiku just ignored it which made the pit of his stomach feel even worse. Kigakiku was either really brave or very foolish, this attitude meant only two things- One she was focused on the mission to try and get out, or that she was used to these type of scares. Gosai hated this feeling of uneasiness around her and the anxiety overwhelmed him… Was this fear? The premonition was weighing down his chest, but he moved forward with her despite his lack of trust with her. The next room was quite strange. The room was almost mirrored but some things were just a little different. There was a message upon the wall just as well that made his suspicion correct.

MAKE A MIRROR IMAGE

Kigakiku immediately got to work and set the frog down in the middle chair near the back of the room. There were three chairs and there was a fake frog in the left room that the right room was supposed to match. There was a painting in the back of the room as well. The cupboards were filled up with fine china. Gosai decided to rearrange it so it would match the other shelving. At the edges of the back of the room were ceramic bunnies on the tables. All of them identical at the center at the back of the room was a single cabinet that had a piece of cake in it. Kigakiku picked it up and placed it on the table to match the other table. The table which already had the piece of cake on it also had a vase and a single red rose, Gosai fixed the painting by pushing on it which made the back part of the room mirror the other side of the room. Kigakiku grabbed the room and Gosai pushed the plant only a foot away from the other and picked it up and walked it to the other side of the room. It was a bit easy and it was still a foot away from the other plant. It was almost perfectly mirrored; Kigakiku placed the room to the nearest vase which was close to another set of ceramic bunnies, identical but instead of the first two sets being pink these ones were white. Gosai knew one last thing… The message on the wall had to be torn down. Gosai grabbed the note and tore it of the wall; the left and right rooms were now mirrored and the familiar unlocking sound echoed in the room. Gosai looked to Kigakiku with a nice smile and she smiled back; was she happy…? Gosai wondered but it didn't matter the fact that she at least smiled made him happy.

"Hey, where did you come from?" Kigakiku asked, "I haven't seen you around here." Kigakiku added.

"I come from Red Crossed Roads High." Gosai answered honestly, he knew that she would recognize it since they were most likely in the past so the school probably didn't exist yet. Gosai grabbed the frog but the frog jumped from him to Kigakiku after he did. The three went through the next entrance to another room to where he found another diary and message.

THROUGH THE NEXT DOOR AND LET NOTHING DISTRACT YOU

Gosai read the message first but Kigakiku had a sullen look as he approached the diary; Gosai noticed and backed away from the desk light by a candle umbra and desk lamp. The flowers were in good condition despite the house seemingly to be abandoned. Gosai read the diary after asking her what was wrong but she gave the answer everyone gave.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She said with a neutral tone. Maybe she was just thinking, he at least hoped that's what it was.

My father and mother didn't love me. So I X them. I've been in this house ever since.

The message read, the diaries were rather short but they gave answers about Ayame's past. This girl was neglected by her parents and she snapped and fled away from home. They went through the next hall. Kigakiku started walking straight forward; a knife went flying at them. Gosai almost panicked but the knife went through them which gave the feeling of uneasiness again. Gosai kept listening to the message in his head. Don't get distracted, just walked for the next door. There was a bookcase and plants not far ahead but Kigakiku walked past them. Get to the next door, just the next door… They walked past that area and through the next door. Why was Gosai so scared just from walking down a hall? He really felt he was a coward now. There was another note but it was on the floor. The room was a little dingy and looked like it was made for holding prisoners. The gray brick walls gave the room an uneasy feeling, just as bad as some of the notes or diaries he found. This feeling of anxiety increased when Gosai picked up the note and read the two words which made the feeling of fear intensify.

HE'S HUNGRY

Kigakiku stared at the paper with no facial expression; the fear wasn't getting to her… But it was to Gosai which bugged him a little. Kigakiku saw that there was only one door to go through in this room which had a small window about the size of her palm. Kigakiku looked through the window and saw something to make her back away. Gosai looked through after her and saw slimy black scales. It must've been a snake or something of the sort. The two listened closely to hear something big crawling on the other side. Gosai didn't know what to do; he had no clue how to fight something like that and get out alive. Kigakiku did though; she pulled out the frog from earlier and told the frog to go through the window. The frog was reluctant about it though, he didn't want to go through this window. Kigakiku shoved him through the window, Gosai eyes widened as the amphibian comrade was most likely eaten; the only sound was a clanging. The two listened, nothing. Kigakiku looked through the window and apparently saw nothing because she then opened the door. The floor was a little weak but supported them. There was a large fissure in the wall which was wet and had blood among the inside. Kigakiku walked on without a second thought which made Gosai more concerned. Maybe he was traveling with a killer; she was so dark natured it just didn't see right for a 13-year-old girl. Kigakiku went through the next door and Gosai looked behind him to see the frog staring at him. Kigakiku didn't seem to notice and when Gosai told her she took no concern of it.

"How large do you think this house is?" Gosai asked; he didn't want to be around her much longer. Kigakiku looked at him with a confused look.

"How would I know?" Kigakiku's answer baffled him, even if she wasn't scared she would've said something like 'Hopefully we'll get out soon.' Or 'No idea.' The suspicion was practically killing him. Kigakiku walked past multiple cat statues but by the fourth one the actual black cat was there, Kigakiku just ignored the cat but the cat was telling it not to ignore him but she did. Gosai looked at the cat; Gosai wanted to ask the cat something but he couldn't remember what. Gosai stared at the cat with the frustration of knowing it was something important. He sighed and walked past the cat, giving it a light stroke. Kigakiku was already at the top of the stairs when he got through the door, a large wooden staircase was in front of him. He climbed up and found a message at the top of the stairs.

GO WHERE ONLY ONE EYE IS OPEN

Kigakiku looked at all the passages. There were three. One had both of its eyes open, at the end of the hall, and the other two had them both shut; only one eye huh? Kigakiku looked at the one with its eyes open. She stared back at the eyes and then to the one next to it and walked in between the two to find another entrance that had been hidden and she crawled through the open mouth summoning Gosai to come follow her. Gosai followed granted and stood up after he went through; there was a long narrow passage and a thudding sound at the end of the hall. Kigakiku was already at the looking at what the thudding sound was. Gosai stood next to her and looked at the spike move back and forth, up then down. Why would they be placed there? It didn't matter they moved through the next door and found another note on the floor. Kigakiku picked it up and handed the note to Gosai after reading it.

MAKE SOUND IN FOUR ROOMS

Gosai gave an exasperated groan; that meant four puzzle and four threats. Each puzzle meant that. He wanted to just let Kigakiku do the work but she didn't know how to deal with the threats very well. Kigakiku dropped the note back onto the floor and went straight to it; she walked through the door north of her and Gosai, as usual, followed without a second thought.

The room held a grand piano at the very center surrounded by three chairs on each of the three sides. In the back right corner was another door and in the back left corner was a book case. There was a message at the center of the back wall that read:

YOU NEED NOT PLAY

Gosai was willing to listen; usually the messages actually helped them. Only once it had lied and told them to lend a hand and help the cook… well even then it helped in a tricky way- They gave them a key and they did give hands to it. So it really was helping them in a sadistic way. Kigakiku looked down at the decorative flowers and sighed, she was probably getting tired. Gosai looked at the back bookcase and opened a book labeled: "Eye Studies". Gosai knew they meant Optometry, why couldn't they have just put that down?

People have different eye colors.

We know the following about women in this region in particular.

A woman's eye color depends on her hair.

The four hair colors are silver, black, gold and red.

The four eye colors are brown, green, blue and red.

Silver haired women have red eyes, and brown-eyed women can have either blonde or red hair.

Kigakiku left the room without even looking at the next door; Gosai followed her claiming that she had not yet seen the room to their backs. She quickly explained all the books in the house were helping them with puzzles and because they hadn't found a puzzle for that book yet she wanted to find it before she forgot everything she wrote. She turned to her left from the back room and found four paintings on the back wall. They all looked like the _Mona Lisa_ but formatted to a child's design of hair and eye color. They looked very strange but Kigakiku was focused on the pumpkins- she was still trying to figure out the sounds puzzle and began hitting a pumpkin in a rhythmic fashion. Gosai figured there would be a threat soon so he observed the room. It looked like a lounge of sorts. There was a booth with a large square table with cards on the table. There were flowers below another message hidden in the corner of the room. Gosai approached the message and looked around the room still; there were jack-o-lanterns on the floor- two to be exact and then a third pumpkin that Kigakiku was hitting. The four paintings had a door between two each to the door's sides. After Kigakiku hit the pumpkin a few times the door finally opened in an ominous way. Kigakiku went inside and Gosai continued to follow her- this room wasn't bad but it was curious. There was a statue of a woman and the statue of the head of a man which held a message on the wall between them. There was grandfather clock next to the man and a mirror next to the woman. Next the mirror was a plant and next to the clock was a chair. More puzzles. Gosai hated this room already for the sake of just being part of a puzzle. Kigakiku and Gosai read the message on the wall.

I CAN BE THE SUN. I CAN BE SAND. AND I CAN BE A BIRD.

WHAT AM I?

Gosai knew the answer immediately only because he had been asked this before in a previous class when he was younger. He walked up to the grandfather clock and nodded to it. There were different types of clocks and once he nodded in dropped a key. Kigakiku noticed the message had changed as a turnkey fell from the clock. Gosai picked it up and dropped it into his pocket. He read the message which explained his answer.

SUN: SUNDIAL; SAND: HOURGLASS; BIRD: CUCKOO CLOCK

Gosai left the room before Kigakiku did and read the message, still wondering if the message would still help them. The message read:

BLUE EYES SEE THE SCORE

Gosai figured it was talking about the paintings but he couldn't figure out what it meant since he could hardly see the eyes on the painting in the dim light but they were looking past him and off into the distance which is how most portraits are done but the _Mona Lisa_ wasn't based off another human being. Gosai walked across the room and found a score sheet, multiple ones across the wall actually he picked up that one and the room quickly went dark; Kigakiku was reading the new message:

DESTROY THE PAINTING

Gosai looked back to find the painting had come off the wall and was rushing toward him; Gosai threw the sheet at Kigakiku though because of the shape and texture of the paper it did not go close enough to her.

Suddenly it was pitch black.

Nothing at all until…

There was a bright light that filled the room; the room was entirely white and just looked like a hallway.

Was he dead?

No… No, he wasn't dead. There was someone else there with him, a group actually and the same phase as last time was going on as well. He was like a phantom, or they were to him. He instantly recognized a friend of his, well he only considered her a friend now. It was, oh what was her name, Tenka! Everyone called her "Ten" though. He could've kissed her until he saw someone else, another girl he didn't know entirely but he recognized her… It was insane woman he had seen in his reflection. That was not a good sign.

"Hey Ten!" he called out for her, no answer. Tenka and those others couldn't see him supposively. Gosai looked at the girls and felt like he knew all of them a little bit, why did they all look familiar despite not recognizing most of them?

"She'll be fine!"

The words echoed in his head, he didn't recognize the voice, it was a male and sounded a bit like him but he couldn't figure out the difference.

"Death of Haishin?" Kouken repeated after Shizukesa, "Who's Haishin?" Tenka stopped in her tracks.

"G-Gosai…" Tenka mumbled while looking at Gosai; he wasn't looking at her but he turned to face her. Could she see him now?

"T-Ten…" Gosai replied, Ilarzia gave an annoyed look at this new male- - Gosai didn't like Ilarzia already so he wasn't going to make any effort to change that. Gosai stared at Tenka, she was crying suddenly as if she had lost every single will in her body. She fell to her knees, Gosai was confused and so was Ilarzia.

"Ten… Ten! What's wrong? What happened? Can you stand?" Ilarzia kneeled by the fallen sobbing girl. Gosai ran over, Kouken and the two little girls didn't know what to do.

"Why…" Gosai was speechless what was he supposed to do. This girl couldn't stop crying in this ill hallway.

"You idiots…" Tenka cried softly, "You put me through all that and you don't have anything to say." Tenka wiped her eyes with the mint green sleeve, "I thought you died for fuck's sake!" Tenka stood up and didn't look at anyone for a minute of silence she then ran straight up to Gosai and shoved him against the wall.

"Is this some kind of game to you?! To mess with everyone and their feelings?!" Tenka was breaking again. Tenka pushed her arm against Gosai's neck, suffocating him so she couldn't hear anymore excuses.

NO MORE

Tenka moved away from him and the others, and ran as fast as she could. Ilarzia started to chase after her Gosai tried to stop Ilarzia but the taller woman gave him another annoyed look and punched him in the stomach then continued to run after her. Gosai fell as a rose fell in front of him- - An orange with yellow hues. Kouken picked up the rose and looked behind him there were various statues and paintings behind them… And they were getting closer at an intense rate. Gosai caught himself up and began running with the older man and the two little girls, they weren't fast enough like that though. Kouken picked up Yasashii and Gosai picked up Shizukesa and they began running fast down each and every hall, the other two women were no where to be found. Gosai and Kouken found a safe room with the two little girls.

"Oi!" Kouken spoke up as soon as he set down Shii and Gosai set down Shizu. "How did you get here magic man?" Kouken threw the rose into Gosai's hands after plucking a petal to make sure it was his and by Gosai's reaction and a sudden bruise appearing, Kouken could figure that much out. Gosai quickly explained his situation, in detail but didn't take too long since they knew they had to move away from this room. This was pathetic, he hadn't even been there ten minutes and he's been punched, saw a girl cry, then was almost strangled by one, then get bruises out of no where and now he was going to baby-sit three little girls.

"I just ended up here and then, " he paused, he wasn't sure as if to tell him about the voices- - no- - bad idea, "Ten called me out and you know the rest." Gosai finished.

"You're weird, you know that?" Shii added her opinion and Shizu just nodded in agreement.

"So you weren't even in the gallery like the rest of us…?" Kouken was a little confused now; everyone else was from the gallery except Gosai.

"No." Shizu seemed to answer. Actually she didn't answer where she came from but they all had roses so that was the only thing confirmed. Shii didn't seem to oppose nor agree, this was a rather confusing place.

"Are you familiar with the concept of a traveler?" Gosai asked.

"Like a tourist…?" Kouken thought that was what he was referring, "Yeah.

"No, it's nothing like a tourist, a tourist visits places across the world or nation, but the traveler I refer to is something entirely different." Shii seemed to be extremely interested by this.

"You see in my family there is a /myth/ of a traveler among dimension. String theory states that there is only eleven dimensions and Multiverse Theory says there is an infinite number of universes based on choices. Both are correct." Gosai explained.

"Wait—That doesn't makes sense, only eleven dimensions but infinite universes, aren't they the same?" Kouken asked.

"No, a lot of people make that mistake. There eleven dimensions but infinite universes because they are different, alternate universes is just another rose but with a different amount of petals or shade for their color. However the dimensions are different, one dimension could be like a rose but the next dimension could be poison ivy and the next violets and so forth. Ivy cannot become a rose and a rose cannot become ivy even if you try to sculpt it like one or you mix the two, it is still ivy and a rose." Gosai tried to explain it the best way he could but was hard to explain something like this to children.

"I see!" Kouken finally comprehended what he was saying; suddenly the door opened from behind them, another little girl. This girl had a red dress on with white lace and a white ribbon across it she looked beautiful, she must've been eight or nine. She was holding a yellow rose. Her hair was silky long and she had side-swept bangs. Her hair was black and she had a white headband to hold her hair back, her eyes were red to match the dress. She looked completely innocent but very scared. She gasped at the sight of the four.

"Ah!" Kouken went up to her first, "Are you someone from the gallery?" Kouken had to ask her, she nodded slowly. Gosai noticed that Shii got a little frustrated at the sight of the new girl, Gosai wondered why… The girl cleared her throat

"I'm Haishin…" she spoke clearly to the group of strangers. Kouken gasped a little and his eyes widened. This little girl was supposed to die for them to leave…? Kouken gave a sad smile; he didn't know what to do anymore.

"Hi Haishin!" Shii ran up to this new little girl and gave a bright smile; Gosai was confused by girls even when they were this age.

"Hello, would you like to join us? We're trying to find a way out." Kouken didn't want to leave this girl on her own, Shizu walked up to her easily and shook her hand confidently.

"U-Um, I don't mean to intrude but I'll take you up on your offer." Haishin answered. Haishin explained how she got here, then Kouken did as well, everyone had a different method. Apparently Kouken got here through some type of dungeon looking room and then a painting took his rose and then Shii saved him somehow. Shizu just randomly woke up here and Tenka persuaded her to leave that room. Haishin said she jumped through a painting to get here because she wasn't able to leave. As for Shii, she had to crawl through the only open window and just ended up in this twisted version of the gallery. Gosai just said he somehow teleported into this place, so he was deemed the most suspicious. Except Kouken knew what he meant but he didn't know if to believe him or not.

"Did anyone see another room that was unlocked?" Kouken had to ask.

"If they had don't you think they would've come here? Plus we were carrying two of them." Gosai spoke bluntly, "Oh, come on!" Gosai opened the door and walked into the purple hallway.

"You idiot!" Kouken grabbed his arm and threw him back into the room, "You're going to put every in danger you dumbass!" Kouken felt he would have to apologize the girls later for using harsh language in front of them.

"I'm the idiot? You've been saying nothing but stupid shit since I've met you and it hasn't even been an hour yet. You aren't much of a guardian are you?! You're not even living up to your name!" Gosai got punched by Kouken, from what Gosai knew Kouken was a bit of pansy but to throw punch. Gosai rolled up his sleeves, and hit back- -leaving a mark on Kouken's face because Gosai was wearing his class ring.

"You aren't being smart either; I'm guessing you never have been!" Kouken, pinned down the insulted Gosai, he just kept throwing punches. Gosai rolled on top of him, throw hit after hit.

Kouken wasn't much of a fighter for being the one who started it. Kouken head-butted Gosai, both of them backing away from each other in pain Kouken stabilized first and pinned him up against the wall like he had watched Tenka do earlier. Gosai reached to the arm that was strangling him and pinch the muscle so his arm would draw back, Gosai tapped his forehead to make him lose his focus then kicked him in the stomach. Gosai pulled out his pocket-knife…

Kouken saw and knocked it out of his hand with his foot then followed-up by shoving his heel into Gosai's face, knocking him out for several hours and having the group abandon him, but at least then he was left alone. When Gosai finally to, the place was practically empty, all the puzzles had been solved so Gosai just wandered forward, there was no danger around them- - each room was different from the last, there was a long narrow hallway with lots of twists and turns, the only other way was blocked by stone and eventually he came to a world he did not recognize as the gallery, it looked like it was drawn with crayon… Gosai began to wonder if he had fallen into one of the paintings on the way there. Eventually he was lead to something called: "The Toy Box". Was that the exit…? Only one way to find out… And he didn't like it. Gosai jumped into the Toy Box and landed roughly, losing his foot after he landed. Gosai looked around, he found a yellow rose lying on ground- - This was Haishin's, the petals were almost complete destroyed, there was only a few left. Gosai was hit again but by a little girl so it didn't hurt much it was Shii… Where was her rose and why did she need Shin's rose? Gosai feared the worst, was Shii going to destroy Shin's rose so they could get out?

"Please give it back…" Tenka's voice echoed in the room filled with creepy dolls, mannequin heads and statues but none of them were moving.

"Say why don't we trade? I like yellow and all, but… I prefer pink," she paused and gave a sly smile to Kouken, "Or blue…?" Yasashii was the traitor; she was the one that deserved to die. None of them were aware that Gosai was there, except Shii since she hit him.

"Fine let's trade." Tenka took out her rose, it was blooming beautifully. Yasashii continued smirking as Tenka outstretched her arm, Shizukesa pulled on Tenka's clothes telling her not to do it. Kouken pushed Tenka back and walked up to Yasashii and handed her his rose.

"Now please give back Shin's rose." Kouken said, Yasashii handed him the withered yellow rose. Yasashii ran past Gosai even when Gosai snagged her clothing, she got away. Though Gosai could've cared less about Kouken, he knew that Kouken was a good man to sacrifice himself like that for a stranger.

Gosai ran after the girl, a man didn't deserve to because of a child, but it didn't make sense to him now as he was running. Why would Kouken offer to die when he in fact knew that Haishin was the one intended to die for them to escape.

"Loves me~ Loves me not~" Yasashii's voice echoed throughout the hall as he ran after her, her voice was getting louder, she was close… Gosai slowed down and saw the image of the blue rose in her hands- - There were only a few petals left. Gosai came up from behind her and took her hands.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gosai kept her hands as far apart as he could, she was quite strong for a child. Kouken was still alive, or at least Gosai hoped so.

"Get off me!" Yasashii cried out trying to escape his grasp, she /needed/ to finish her job.

"Why are you destroying his rose?!" Gosai snatched the rose from her hands and pushed her away, he wasn't going to fight a little girl. Yasashii was panting and crying; Gosai really didn't understand.

"Why aren't you?!" Yasashii shouted," You're rose doesn't actually hurt you." Yasashii showed the mass amount of orange yellow-tipped petals and the bare stem… Yasashii had already tried to destroy his rose, and he was still standing there.

"Wha…?" Gosai was even more confused.

"You're a painting too." Yasashii pulled out a sculpting knife.


End file.
